Black Knight
Dane Whitman grew up in Gloucester, Massachusetts, and he was a Corporal in the United States Marine Corps. After saving the lives of his fellow soldiers from an explosive in Baghdad he received the Purple Heart badge, the Silver Star Medal and the Medal of Honor, but was left quadriplegic. Dane's uncle Nathan Garrett approached him, and offered him a chance to be whole again, an offer which he accepted. Dane would receive various Cybertek cybernetic enhancements, making him a cyborg with an enhanced physiology. Once Dane stabilized, his uncle then began to tell him the story of their family, about how they were descendants of Sir Percy of Scandia, the original Black Knight. Nathan then went on to explain that the mantle of Black Knight had been passed on through history, and that he wanted Dane to become the next Black Knight after his death. Whitman was initially resistant to this idea, but after uncle Garrett passed, he decided that he would take on the mantle of the Black Knight. He would inherit his uncle's castle in England, where he found Garrett's notes and inventions, and discovered Nathan was an operative of the villainous terrorist group HYDRA. Dane chose to not follow in his uncle's evil footsteps, but instead to use the weapons and resources to be a hero, and that Whitman would restore their family's legacy by making the Black Knight a hero. In the castle, Dane is contacted by the spirit of his ancestor Sir Percy of Scandia, who found Dane to be worthy of wielding the Ebony Blade, an old enchanted sword which carries fragments of Sir Percy's soul as well as great mystical power. Because of his uncle's reputation as the Black Knight, Dane was first seen as a potential enemy to the heroes, but after Dane had proved himself by aiding them in battle, Whitman earned their respect and trust. Whitman aided SHIELD and the Avengers in the war against HYDRA by using his uncle's former connections within the terrorist group to infiltrate and disrupt operations in Europe. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Physiology: After he received Cybertek cybernetic enhancements following being wounded in battle, Dane Whitman's physiology was augmented and his strength, speed, reflexes, stamina, agility, and durability were enhanced. Gifted Intellect: Dane Whitman attended university as a young man, eventually obtaining a Master's degree in physics. Whitman is proficient in a wide variety of sciences and technologies, including genetic and mechanical engineering; and continues to approach things from a scientific perspective more often than not, despite his ties to the world of magic and becoming familiar with the mystic arts. He has also demonstrated good leadership as well as strategic and tactical skills. Expert Combatant: '''He is an excellent fighter, able to hold his own against such highly skilled fighters. Whitman is an excellent swordsman whose skills have allowed him to best numerous swordsmen in combat. * '''Magic Immunity: The Sword that Whitman is using is immune to magical powers, granting him an immunity to magic. * Expert Horseman: He is also an expert horseman. Equipment Ebony Blade: Category:Heroes Category:MI-13 Members Category:Excalibur Members Category:SHIELD Category:SHIELD Members Category:Avengers Members Category:Cybertek Industries Category:Cyborgs Category:Enhanced Category:Military Personnel Category:United States Marine Corps Members Category:Soldiers Category:Armor Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Black Knight Family